Power ups (Rainbogeddon)
Power Ups are objects spawned into level in Rainbogeddon. They are spawned into help the player, and can be used to kill enemies or for other uses. They can be strengthened by picking up several of the same power up. Overview Power Ups are encountered by being spawned into the level, often in random spots the player must get to. Each level has a certain number of Power Ups that can be spawned, never all Power ups being able to be encountered. Power Ups only effect the player, and upon being gone though a sphere will rotate around the player, and the Power up's effect will be activated. Most power ups are used for attacking purposes, while a few are used for defensive purposes. The sphere that rotates around the player indicates what level the weapon is at. Picking up a Power Up that the player currently has will increase the Power Up one level, the highest level a Power Up can reach being level 3. A Power Up that gains a level will be strengthened, its power or effect being increased as it gains a level. If the player picks up another Power Up different that the one they currently have, the levels the player has gained with the previous Power Ups will be lost. All Power Ups start at level 1, some Power Ups capable of harming the user. The box a Power Up appears as before being picked up appears as a block with a pink outline, the icon of the Power Up being in the middle. Power Ups will shift between light blue and light pink when not picked up. A Power Up willy disappear after some time. An obtained Power Up will also give the player more health. Power Ups Bubble The Bubble power up is one of the 6 power ups in Rainbogeddon. 'Appearance' A circle bubble is printed on a box. 'Game Information' Create a force field that enemies and bullets can't pass through by pressing the action button. Power up the bubble to make it larger. - Page 3 of Help Bubble creates a force field that stretches past several platforms, making a safe zone the player can reside in. Enemies and enemy attacks are blocked from entering it. They will disappear after some time. The higher level he player is, the bigger the shield. Some level will have block sized "safe zones" that can be created by shields, but be unable to be destroyed, and no shield power up in the level. There is a glitch where if you create a bubble too close to an enemy, the enemy will be stuck in the bubble with you (almost certain death). 'Level 1' The player can have 1 small size bubble at the same time. 'Level 2' The layer can have can have 2 medium size bubbles at the same time. 'Level 3' The player can have 3 big size bubbles at the same time. 'Glitch' A dangerous glitch exists in Ranbogeedon, where if a bubble is created to close to an enemy, the enemy will become engulfed in the Bubble, and be able to freely move around in the Bubble and act as if it isn't there. This can be solved by moving far away and activating the shield 3 times, almost certainly depriving the enemy of the Shield it is in. The enemy can exit a shield it is in, but after exiting will not be able to re-enter, unless it again becomes engulfed in the Bubble. Teleport Drill Drill is one of the six powerups in Rainbogeddon. 'Appearance' The Drill Power Up appears as a light blue or pink box with an isosceles triangle on it. 'Game information' The Drill Power Up can be used to attack other enemies, but at close range. To attack other users, the player has to get close to them and activate the Drill. The Drill will immediately stop the foe and drill into them, dealing them damage. However, the Drill suffers from a similar problem the Bullet has. If the player is drilling an enemy, another enemy can come up behind the drill enemy and pass the drilled enemy, avoiding damage and likely damaging the user and depriving them of the Drill pick up. If they are fast enough to notice the coming danger, they can flee from it. The Drill is also mainly used for destroying blocks on walls, so the player can make new path to navigate the level. The higher the level of the Drill, the quicker it can ill enemies and drill into walls. The Drill is a good all round weapon, as it can be used to immediately stop enemies and damage them, as well as be used to escape from areas if they are trapped, with both exits blocked off by incoming enemies. 'Level 1' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' Tail Bomb Bomb is one of the six Power Ups in Rainbogeddon. 'Appearance' On the box, there is a white bomb surrounded by either pink or blue background. 'Game information' The Bomb power up is the first power up introduced in Rainbogeddon. When the player touches it, a female voice will say "bomb". After obtaining the power up, the player can press the fire button to lay a small, white bomb. After a few seconds, the bomb will flash red and then explode, detroying any enemies and and walls in the blast radius. The explosion can also kill the player too, so they must be careful. The explosion cannot destroy glass walls though. If the player touches the bomb power up again after they already have it, they will be able to lay a larger bomb that makes a larger blast. Level 1 A small bomb is laid, but it has a surprisingly large blast. 'Level 2' An identical but larger bomb is laid that makes a larger blast. 'Level 3' An extra large bomb is laid with a picture of skull on it. It makes a very big blast, meaning the player should be cautious of where they lay it. Big Explosion.png|The largest (level 3) blast Bullet Bullet 'is one of the six Power Ups in Rainbogeddon. 'Appearance A rectangular, vertical bullet is printed on the box. 'Game Information' Bullet lets the player shoot bullet, to destroy enemies or walls. Bullets can destroy walls, the shots to destroy the walls lower depending on the higher level. Destroyed walls can reveal hidden pills that have to be picked up. Bullets can kill enemies, and can deal more damage depending on the level of the bullet. The player has to be cautious with Bullets, as they can reveal Pills that once revealed, have to be picked up. Bullets, if many are fired in quick succession, they may destroy all the block in front of the player, and end up hitting the player in the back. The player, and most enemies are stopped when shot by a Bullet, so that the player can destroy them. If an enemy comes behind an enemy that is being shot, and passes that enemy being shot, it will go and hit the player, and not be shot while the other enemy is being shot, even though the enemy is in the line of fire. They will be shot if the player turns around, then turns back to the direction it was before facing and shoots. 'Level 1' When first obtained, the player will be able to shoot. It will take 4-5 shots to destroy an enemy or a wall. 'Level 2' After obtaining another bullet power up, the player will shoot bigger bullets, now taking 3-4 shots to destroy an enemy or a wall. 'Level 3' Finally, after the third bullet powerup, the player will shoot meteor sized bullets, taking a short time of 1-2 shots per enemy or wall. Heart Heart is one of the six Power Ups in Rainbogeddon. 'Appearance' Heart's box icon is a pink heart. 'Game Information' Heart increases the users rate of movement (speed) when obtained. Pressing the action button when this power up is obtained does nothing. 'Level 1' When first obtained, the player will move a little bit faster. Often times the increase is not noticeable. 'Level 2' The player after obtaining another Heart power up will have their speed doubled. 'Level 3' The Player moves 3 times faster as they did before. This is very noticeable, as the player now moves faster than most enemies, the likelihood of being trapped by enemies being very low. Category:Rainbogeddon Category:Pick Ups Category:Lists